Road Trip WWF Style Part 1
by K.L. Mitchell
Summary: 12 wrestlers on a road trip accross Australia for a documentary. Who will be the first one voted off??


Road Trip WWF Style Part 1  
  
  
Disclaimer: I am not in any way associated with the WWF ok so don't send me abusive emails or anything. I am doing this out of sheer boredom!!  
  
Ok, The discovery has been really low in ratings lately, so they decided to shoot a documentary about 12 WWF superstars on a road trip across Australia. At the end of each day for the first 12 days, I wrestler will be voted off the trip and replaced by somebody else, then after 12 days each day somebody will go.  
  
Our First 12 Wrestlers:  
1. Chris Jericho  
2. Stephanie McMahon~Helmsley  
3. The Rock  
4. Lita  
5. Christian  
6. Billy Gunn  
7. Chyna  
8. Kurt Angle  
9. Buh Buh Ray Dudley  
10. Steven Richards  
11. Stone Cold Steve Austin  
12. The Kat  
  
Each wrestler has his or her own personal cam, which nobody else can see. The winner gets the WWF championship and 2 million dollars!!  
  
  
Day 1/ Week 1:  
  
All of the wrestlers meet at Brisbane Airport, Buh Buh Ray Puts Kurt Angle through a table out of frustration because he has a share a caravan with him. The people in each caravan are  
Caravan 1:  
Kurt Angle  
Buh Buh Ray Dudley  
Steven Richards  
Caravan 2 (the Biggest caravan):  
Christian  
Billy Gunn  
Stone Cold Steve Austin  
Chris Jericho  
The Rock  
Caravan 3:  
Chyna  
Stephanie  
The Kat  
Lita  
  
The main caravan is the biggest one where they all eat dinner.   
  
LITA CAM  
Lita: "Stephanie is really getting on my nerves, she keeps on going on about HHH and how much she misses him, she is spending a lot of time around Kurt............................."  
  
  
  
STEPH CAM  
Steph: "I am so frustrated, Kurt is the only person I can talk to at the moment, everyone thinks there is something going on but there isn't, we are just friends."  
  
  
Later that night at dinner.  
  
Kurt: "Can you please pass the milk"?  
The Rock: "The rock says he will take the milk turn it side ways and stick it up your candy ass. But I can't be bothered at the moment so here you go"  
Christian: "Man, this Lamb Roast Reeks of Awesomeness"  
Everyone: "Shut up Christian!!"  
Steven: "I hope you all realise that they put me on this trip to make sure that it is perfectly safe to be viewed by people under 18. So, I have put together a list of things you cannot do.  
Number 1: No swearing  
Number 2: No Nudity  
Number 3: No Pornographic magazines  
Number 4:"  
Chris Jericho whispers to Austin: "I think we know who is gonna be first off this road trip!"  
Chris Jericho: "Why don't you just SHUT THE HELL UP!!! NOBODY GIVES A F%^$# ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY JERKY!!!"  
Steven: "You people do not understand the meaning of the word censor!!"  
  
After they had all eaten dinner, Chyna and Billy Gunn were watching TV, The Rock was practicing the Rocks eyebrow, The Kat was flirting with Kurt Angle, but he was to busy watching Stephanie on the phone To Hunter. Lita and Chris Jericho were exchanging wrestling Tips, Buh Buh was fretting because D'von wasn't there to get the Table, Steven Richards was reading through a book called "Censorship for dummies", Christian was admiring himself in photo albums and Stone cold was.......... Where was he??  
  
Christian: "This was when Edge and I dressed up as Elvis"  
Billy Gunn: "Would you Shut up! Home and Away is on"  
Chyna: "Yeah, I wanna know if Hayley and Mitch Break Up"  
Christian: "You guys have stinktitude"  
Christian storms out of the caravan outside, where he sees Stone Cold being talked to by the Discovery Channel crew  
  
Discovery Worker: "Steve, we want this show to be safe for young children, and we have noticed, well, the amount of alcohol you have brought with you on this trip"  
Steve: "Your point being?"  
Discovery worker: "Lose the alcohol, or lose you place on this road trip"  
Steve: "WHAT THIS ISN'T FAIR YOU JACKASSES!!!"  
Discovery worker: "That's the bottom line Stone cold"  
Steve: "HEY!!! Well I guess, I do wanna get that money. I am doing it under protest though"  
Discover Worker: "Thankyou Steve"  
  
It is 10:00pm and time to choose who is voted off the trip  
The discover team have set up a camera where the person shows who they want to be off the trip and why.  
  
  
Billy Gunn "I am voting for Christian, the little annoying twerp won't shut up!"  
Chyna: "I am voting for Steven Richards because he keeps on giving me that funny look, and is constantly nagging me about the fact I was in Playboy  
Buh Buh Ray: "I am voting for Steven Richards because he wouldn't get the table"  
Stephanie: "I am voting for the Rock because he keeps on telling me to bring my dirty panties"  
The Rock: "The rock is voting for Kurt Angle. IT DOESN'T MATTER WHY!!"  
Lita: "Steven Richards  
Stone Cold: "Christian"  
Steven Richards: "Chyna"  
Chris Jericho: "Steven Richards"  
The Kat: "Kurt Angle"  
Kurt Angle: "The Rock"  
  
HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM GUESS WHO LEAVES!!!   
Steven Richards duh!!!  
Who will replace Steven? How close are Kurt and Stephanie getting? Can Stone Cold Go with Beer? Can Buh Buh Survive without Tables? Find out next time!!!!!!!!!  
  



End file.
